Suatu Sore
by aspartam
Summary: Suatu sore Akashi berjalan sendirian. / Plotless, pendek / DLDR / Repost karena sebelumnya error.


**Suatu Sore**

**Author : **Kim Yooki

**Cast** :Akashi Seijuuro

**Warn** :Plotless, other standard warnings.

**Disclaimer** :Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

TAP TAP

Suara langkah pemuda berambut merah bernama Akashi menggema di koridor Rakuzan yang sepi. Ini memang sudah sore—tepatnya senja—bahkan kegiatan klub sebagian besar telah usai. Pemilik surai merah itu masih berkeliaran di sekolahnya bukan tanpa alasan. Menjadi siswa paling jenius bukan berarti selalu mendapat kemudahan. Yah, karena otak jenius miliknya, Akashi dimintai tolong—dipaksa—oleh guru matematikanya yang seenak jidat memintanya membuat soal-soal ujian untuk adik kelasnya.

Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong memang sudah lebih setahun Akashi menyandang status siswa SMA. _Senpai_ bersurai abunya—Mayuzumi Chihiro—kini sudah menuntut ilmu di fakultas sastra ternama di Tokyo sana. Ah, mengingat eksistensi _senpai_-nya (juga teman semasa SMP-nya) yang sulit disadari itu membuat Akashi menyadari bahwa suasana Rakuzan saat ini sunyi mencekam.

Akashi tidak takut, tentu saja. Ia masih ingat perkataan Kise Ryouta tentang dirinya, "Akashicchi lebih seram daripada hantu-_ssu_." dan bahkan disetujui oleh Aomine. Oh, tentu saja saat itu berakhir dengan keduanya menjadi target serangan gunting miliknya.

Mengabaikan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba teringat akan kenangannya semasa sekolah menengah bersama klub basketnya yang dikenal sebagai generasi keajaiban itu, Akashi terus melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas-tugasnya. Sesekali Akashi mendengar suara berbisik entah apa. Namun ia beranggapan itu hanyalah ranting pohon yang berada tak jauh koridor. Sesekali juga terdengar suara burung gagak yang menambah suram suasana. Akashi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru.

Meski pikiran Akashi mengatakan ia tak peduli dengan suasana ini, nyatanya kakinya melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tujuannya hanya ruang guru, menyerahkan hasil karyanya berupa kumpulan soal itu, lalu pulang.

_Dan entah kenapa ruang guru terasa jauh_.

.

.

Akashi sudah melangkah cukup jauh namun suasana mencekam—yang tidak biasa itu—masih bergitu terasa—bahkan makin terasa? Selain itu, kali ini Akashi merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Akashi tak mau repot-repot berbalik untuk menoleh siapa yang mengikutinya.

"_Khh, kihihi."_

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak begitu tawa aneh tertangkap pendengarannya. Siapa yang memiliki tawa seperti itu di sekolah elit seperti Rakuzan? Jika mengingat-ingat film horror yang biasa Hayama bawa, pemilik tawa seperti itu biasanya adalah setannya. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Akashi membuang napasnya berat. Bukan saatnya berfantasi yang tidak-tidak. Kapten basket SMA Rakuzan itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Sejujurnya Akashi heran. Biasanya ialah seseorang yang membuat suasana mencekam karena keabsolutannya. Yah, walaupun sejak pertandingan final di Winter Cup dirinya yang lebih hangat sudah kembali. Namun kali ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bergidik.

_Beginikah perasaan korban-korban todongan guntingnya?_

Akashi berbelok ke kiri di persimpangan koridor dan—oh! pintu ruang guru kini sudah nampak di matanya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari berasal dari belakangnya. Refleks, Akashi turut berlari ke ruang guru secepat mungkin dan menyerahkan tugas spesialnya, lalu pulang. "_Khh_." Desisan itu terdengar kembali. Akashi mempercepat langkahnya. Beruntung ia tetap ikut latihan rutin mengelilingi lapangan bersama tim basket sehingga stamina juga kecepatan larinya tetap terjaga.

Bunyi langkah kaki besar menggema di sepanjang koridor. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai. Tangannya mengadah ke depan berusaha meraih ganggang pintu, namun—

ZRASH

—tangannya hampir saja terputus karena ada kapak mengayun di depannya tepat sebelum ia meraih ganggang itu. Dengan ragu, Akashi menoleh.

"**Khh, **_**gotcha**_**, Akashi-**_**kun**_**~!**"

Seolah kehilangan keabsolutannya. Seolah kehilangan kekuatan intimidasinya. Akashi hanya mematung—entah kenapa ia tak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan seujung jari pun—sampai semuanya seketika menjadi gelap.

Namun ia tahu, saat itu ia diseret paksa oleh si sosok pengayun kapak sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

**END**

**a/n** : baiklah apa ini? .w. hai _reader_-_san_, saya kembali~ setelah sekian lama ga nulis akhirnya bisa nulis juga. Teehee, FF ini ga ada plotnya sama sekali ya haha -_- yah, sebenarnya FF ini dibuat setelah Yooki dikasih _drabble_ horror sama temen kemudian Yooki juga pengen buat eh tahunya malah jadi gini.

Buat si pengayun kapak(?) Yooki serahkan pada imajinasi _reader_-_san_ siapakah dia~ *digunting*nantinya Akashi bakal diapain Yooki juga ga mikir sampai sana jadinya yah, terserah _reader_-_san_~lalala *kabur*

Dan oh, ya, Yooki lagi proses nulis beberapa FF nih semoga bisa jadi(?) /gananya

Dan, terimakasih sudah membaca :3


End file.
